The Resistance
This article is rated PG-13, meaning it contains content that may be inappropriate for users the age of 12 and under. Synopsis Four animals have joined together to stop a great evil, the Dogfather, and bring peace back into the animal kingdom. Plot Animals. Such interesting creatures they are. The way they look, the way they act, the way they adapt to the environment. In the wilderness, it's a fight for survival. A fight for which our heroes will have to face. Traveling along the plains of grass are an unusual group. At the head of the group, Nathan, a gray wolf from the forests of Canada. Living up his reputation as a leader, he is fearless and willing to help out his teammates whenever they need him. To his right, Raymond, a red fox from the highlands of northeastern England. As a second-in-command, he is dashing and often makes witty remarks, whether he is fighting foes or holding up conversation with the rest of the group. To Nathan's left, Allison, a white cat from a small village in southern England. She is the wise one of the group and cares deeply for those that are in distress. Behind her, Cassandra, a Klaus Doberman from the streets of New York. Being a lone pup for most of her life, she is quite shy and fragile and the least intimidating of the group. Raymond begins to complain about being hungry, much to Nathan and Allison's chargin. Upon boasting, he unintentionally frightens Cassandra. Allison scolds the fox, much to his annoyance and tries to comfort the Doberman, who tries to brush off the fright with a smile, ultimately failing when she starts talking about her past. In response, Allison cuts her off to not think about those things and reminds her that she has them to protect her. Raymond reassures this by once again boasting, much to Allison's annoyance, but Nathan tells her to let him have his moment. Ah, yes. An unusual group of allies. But, they will soon play an important role in the final conflict. As the sun begins to go down and the stars begin to twinkle in the night sky, Nathan decided that it would be best to find shelter for the night. The group enters the cave as the moon begins to shine down on them. The atmosphere feels still and calm as the heroes begin to drift off into a deep sleep, unaware of the danger that has followed them. Two dogs have tracked down the four animals while on patrol for any suspicious activity. They are part of the enemy forces, who were ordered to hunt down any animals not fitting the position of any household breeds. Mason, a Golden Retriever and Trevor, a Scottish Terrier, have tracked the scent to where the cave was. Mason sneers at the sleeping animals because they have walked straight into the territory of the Dogfather. The Dogfather is the leader of a whole pack of dogs from all different breeds. Retrievers, Terriers, Hounds, Huskies, Poodles, Collies, Bulldogs, Dobermans, etc. The leader himself is a vindictive hell-hound who has risen to power to create an all-dog empire. He is manifested in the idea that any being who isn't a dog is considered an outlaw or any enemy. It doesn't matter if the being is a canine, if it isn't a dog of any household breed, it isn't considered an ally. His followers have grow into believing his thoughts and his army have gotten bigger and bigger ever since. Trevor asks Mason on what they should do next and the Retriever says that they will spare Cassandra, but only if she decides to join them, while Nathan, Raymond and Allison will be executed on the spot. The two dogs leave to organize a sabotage mission for the four. The sun is just rising when Nathan and Allison exit the cave to scavenge for food. At that moment, an entourage of barks can be heard in the distance. It is the call of the Dogfather's forces. They are coming in fast. Both Nathan and Allison run back quickly to the cave to warn Raymond and Cassandra. As the fox and the Doberman reluctantly wake up, the news makes them even more eager to leave the premises. The four animals leave the cave and run out into the open plains into the oncoming forest. But as they do, Cassandra is shoved back into a tree by an impending force. She tries to call for help, but her cries are silenced by Mason who drags her back to their camp with the help of a patrol unit. Further down the path, Allison notices that Cassandra has vanished from the group. Raymond realizes that Cassandra must have been kidnapped and Nathan suggest that they go back and rescue her. Cassandra wakes up surrounded by darkness when an unfamiliar paw touches her back. She is then introduced to the Dogfather. Cassandra questions about what will happen to her, but the Dogfather assures her that she will not be harmed on one condition: she joins his forces. Cassandra is skeptical of why she should join when the Dogfather tells her that she belongs with other dogs. Cassandra tries to tell the Dogfather that Nathan, Raymond and Allison are the only family she has, but he silences her by saying that a dog mingling with other specimen is unheard of. He then grabs her by the neck and shows her his civilization that he has created. Cassandra tells him that her friends will rescue her, but the Dogfather just scoffs, saying the odds of a wolf, fox, and cat fighting an army of dogs is 0 to 100. He then tells her that she has two choices; she can either join his forces and live, or die along with the rest of her friends. With the time she is given, Cassandra is now silent, knowing that she has a lot to think about. Nathan, Raymond and Allison watch over the Dogfather's forces from a hillside, concocting a plan to rescue Cassandra. Nathan stages a distraction by howling at the moon, which in turn results in several dog patrols to chase him. Raymond and Allison take the opportunity to sneak into the Dogfather's cave, only to be cornered by the guards. The fox and cat are sent into the hole for prisoners, but not before Raymond makes several remarks about the guards and their leader. Meanwhile, Nathan is trying his best to escape the dog patrols, howling out as if to send a warning. Unfortunately, he is cornered by Yvette, a French Poodle and the leader of the Dogfather's elite force. Mason and Trevor's units soon follow up and Nathan is now trapped on all sides. Yvette orders her units to tie Nathan up and to put him in the hole. Back at the Dogfather's camp, Cassandra decides to take a tour around the camp and mingle with the other dogs. She soon comes across the hole where they keep the prisoners. At first, she thinks it's just a regular old hole, but when she looks inside, she is shocked and relieved to see that Raymond and Allison are in there. Allison tells Cassandra what happened and Raymond asks her to help them get out of the hole. Cassandra agrees to help, but she suddenly sees Yvette dragging Nathan by the neck to the hole. She hides away so as not to be seen and whimpers as she sees her friend be thrown into the hole with the others. Her mind is made up: she will not join the Dogfather's forces. Down in the hole, spirits are down as well. Nathan, Raymond and Allison begin to reminisce about their pasts to pass the time, when Cassandra comes back with a long piece of a vine for the others to grab. Unfortunately the Dogfather appears behind her and is about to bite off her neck when he hears howling in the distance. On top of a hill is an army of felines and canines of all different species, all allied to bring an end to the Dogfather's terror and to end the conflict. The Dogfather hastily organizes his forces, but not before he throws Cassandra into the hole. Cassandra feels like she has let everyone down and begs for forgiveness, but Allison reassures her that there is nothing to forgive and that she is not at fault. Raymond compliments on her on how she'd rather risk her life for her friends than join the enemy forces and Nathan says that she would make a great leader, should the Dogfather fall from power. At that moment, a rope drops down to them, while a red wolf and a silver fox hold it down. The four animals climb up the rope and out of the hole. The four animals thank their saviors and join the fight. The Dogfather's forces may be strong, but with three opposing forces, it is not an easy battle. The Dogfather watches angrily from his cave when Nathan, Raymond, Allison and Cassandra all corner him. The Dogfather smirks and opens a portal that will send anyone who goes through it to Hell. Despite it being 4 against 1, the Dogfather is a worthy opponent and is very difficult to defeat. Suddenly, out of fury and spite for her friends, Cassandra pins the Dogfather down and grabs him by the scruff. With the help of her friends, they toss the Dogfather through the portal, while he cackles manically. As they leave the cave, Nathan howls as loud as he can, causing everyone to stop fighting and look at him and the others. He tells them that the Dogfather has been vanquished, resulting in the long-awaited peace talks. As the Dog empire apologizes for their actions of following such a vindictive leader, Yvette steps in and requests that Cassandra become the new leader of the Dog Empire. At first, Cassandra is skeptical of the decision, but with her friends encouragement, she accepts the position as the new leader. As well as Cassandra, Nathan becomes the leader of the Wolf Empire, Raymond becomes the leader of the Fox Empire and Allison becomes the leader of the Cat Empire. Their new followers may be view them as their leaders, but to Nathan, Raymond, Allison and Cassandra, they will always be known as The Resistance. Deleted Scenes None. Quotes Raymond: Nat, come on! I'm starving here! 'Nathan: '''When aren't you starving? You had three rabbits this morning. I'd say you're pretty much packed up. '''Mason: '''There they are. All safe and sound in their little cave. Such stupid beings. Don't they know that this is the Dogfather's territory. '''Trevor: '''What shall we do with them? '''Mason: '''Leave the Doberman, she will be spared...if she decides to join us. The other three, well, you know what to do. '''Yvette: '''Well, well, well. Looks like I've caught the Big, Bad Wolf. '''Nathan: '"Big, Bad Wolf", how original. '''Raymond: '''That lot of prats couldn't chase down a ruddy rabbit if they tried. '''Allison: '''And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Raymond? '''The Dogfather: '''I see you've made up your mind. '''Cassandra: '''I will never join an army that will kill the only family I've ever known! '''Raymond: '''Yeah, you tell him, Cassie! '''Allison: '''There's nothing to forgive, Cassandra. You made the right choice. '''Raymond: '''Anyone willing to stick with their friends instead of the enemy is a friend of mine. '''Nathan: '''Heh, if the Dogfather fell from power, you'd make a great leader in his place. You don't seek violence, you seek peace and harmony. That's what a true leader should be. '''Cassandra: '''Now I'm really certain I made the right choice. I could never betray you guys. You're my friends and friends stick together to the grittiest end. Cast Ben Affleck as Nathan Rob Rackstraw as Raymond Emma Watson as Allison Andrea Libman as Cassandra Jim Cummings as the Dogfather Kathleen Barr as Yvette Justin Roiland as Mason Keith Wickham as Trevor Characters '''Nathan: '''Gray wolf with dashing black markings under his eyes. Leader of the group. '''Raymond: '''Red fox with a distinct Liverpool accent. Second-in-command of the group. '''Allison "Ally": '''Turkish Angora cat. Mentor of the group. '''Cassandra "Cassie": '''Klaus Doberman. Morale booster of the group. '''The "Dogfather": '''Hell-hound and leader of the Dog Empire. '''Yvette: '''French Poodle and leader of the Dogfather's elite forces. '''Mason: '''Golden Retriever and Yvette's right-hand man. '''Trevor: '''Scottish Terrier with a distinct Scottish accent. Mason's right-hand man. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Films